Señoritas
by dark Rachel
Summary: Ellas no hacen estas cosas. Son señoritas, damas de alta cuna. Una dama no dice palabrotas ni toma alcohol, no va de bar en bar hasta que amanece y, mucho menos, se besa con pelirrojas de sonrisa pícara en los rellanos de un hotel cualquiera. FEMSLASH.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el universo en el que se mueven. Pero sí lo es esta trama.

**N/A: FEMSLASH** y **LEMON**. He dicho.

* * *

**Señoritas**

Ellas no suelen hacer estas cosas. Ellas son señoritas, damas de alta cuna. Descendientes de familias prestigiosas sin una gota de sangre muggle en décadas de historia. Caminan erguidas y con elegancia, beben whisky del bueno y tienen elfos que les ayudan a calzarse todas las mañanas. También tienen madres que les compran túnicas de lujo y las mejores joyas que puedan imaginarse y padres que les buscan esposos entre las mejores familias de la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido.

Pero cuando los padres no están, las cosas son diferentes. Hoy es un día especial. Astoria anunciará su compromiso en pocos días, y no muchas semanas después, se casará con el apuesto Draco Malfoy. Pero hay cosas que una mujer debe hacer antes de su boda. Porque cuando una bruja de su estatus se casa y pasa a llevar un apellido como el Malfoy (que aunque despreciado por algunos, sigue teniendo un gran peso), su vida cambia.

Una Malfoy tiene que ser la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta y la anfitriona perfecta. Tiene que ser elegante y distinguida, no puede decir palabrotas ni comportarse de forma indecorosa. No puede beber alcohol, y pocas tienen suficiente elegancia para que se les permita fumar en lugares públicos.

Por eso, Astoria va a tener un último día de libertad. Así que se maquilla, se arregla la melena (larga, lisa, de ese color castaño tan oscuro que se confunde con el negro de sus ojos) y se coloca su mejor vestido. Fuera le esperan Daphne, su hermana, y Pansy, su inseparable amiga.

Y la noche las espera. Se echan a las calles, coquetean y mueven las pestañas. Caminan moviendo las caderas y reparten sonrisas. Buscan con la mirada a Theodore y Blaise, que les esperan al fondo del local. Piden una botella grande de whisky de fuego y se sientan. La velada no ha hecho más que comenzar, la música resuena en sus oídos y la gente bailan.

Son jóvenes, han pasado una guerra. Algunos de sus padres están todavía en juicio, otros notan las miradas rencorosas a sus espaldas. Pero ellos son jóvenes, y aún son libres, y cuando Blaise saca de su bolsillo unas pastillas rojas, nadie se pregunta por qué. Nadie dice que no deberían, o que quizás es hora de volver a casa. Porque están ahí para divertirse.

Pero un par de horas después, cuando Pansy se va a casa mareada, farfullando palabras sin sentido, y Blaise acorrala a una chica (rubia, bajita, con un escote a punto de estallar, que puede que sea sangre sucia, pero está segura de que en ese momento Zabini sólo piensa en un buen sitio donde guardar su soldadito), Astoria piensa que _puede_ que no haya sido tan buena idea.

Busca con la mirada a su hermana, pero cree que la ha visto desaparecer hace un rato por la puerta trasera, con Nott. Y ella siente que todo le da vueltas, pero no puede parar de sonreír. Y lo hace, mientras baila en la pista, ya no sabe con quién, aunque ha llegado un momento en que tampoco se lo pregunta.

-Hola.

Intenta enfocar la cara, el rostro que acompaña al cuerpo con el que lleva media hora frotándose (porque eso ya no es bailar, eso dejó de ser bailar en el mismo instante que mojó sus bragas y que su vista se deslizo hambrienta hacia su escote). Y le suena. Le suenan esos ojos marrones y esa melena pelirroja que cae en cascada, esa sonrisa pícara, pero a la vez un poco ausente. Y las pecas. Oh, esas pecas le suenan mucho.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Sí, quiere. Quiere algo frío. Algo con mucho hielo. Quiere quizás un par de bofetadas, algo que la haga reaccionar. Quiere salir de ese limbo y dejar de pensar en lo tremendamente caliente que está y lo que le gustaría hacer con esa pelirroja desconocida (o no tan desconocida) en el hotel (barato, de esos que se caen a pedazos) que hay dos calles más arriba.

-Sí, claro.

Y se sientan en la barra. Más juntas de lo estrictamente necesario. Ríen y se rozan, y ella se humedece los labios y lamira de reojo. La pelirroja dice algo de discutir con su novio, y ella susurra algo de que para qué quiere un novio. Se miran con la complicidad que sólo dan el alcohol y esas pastillas que Blaise siempre trae. Y vuelven a sonreírse tan estúpidamente como sólo ellas saben hacer.

Unos minutos después (que bien podrían ser unas horas, porque ella no es muy consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor), está de rodillas, frente a una puerta, intentando meter una maldita llave en una cerradura que se les resiste. Ríen, porque sabe que están haciendo demasiado ruido. Dicen palabrotas y se besan entre maldición y maldición.

Astoria no sabe cómo ha llegado a esa situación. A besarse con una chica tremendamente sensual en el rellano de la quinta y última planta de un hotel cualquiera, sin poder abrir la puerta. La pelirroja (que dice llamarse Güinny o algo así), la aparta suavemente y se pelea con la llave.

-Me parrece que no vamosss a pocer enprar.

Sonríe. De medio lado. Con los ojos, con los labios, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose contra la puerta, abriendo un poco las piernas, mientras ella ruega por que no haya nadie en la habitación de enfrente. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco importaría. No en ese momento en el que se acerca a ella y se juntan demasiado.

La besa. En la clavícula, entre peca y peca, mientras cuela su pierna entre las suyas (abiertas, invitando, _incitando_). Lame. Lame el cuello y lame justo detrás de la oreja. Abre su camisa. Primero un botón y luego otro. Lenta y suavemente. Acaricia (en círculos y con la llema de los dedos) su vientre, luego su ombligo. Sube y lucha, sólo unos minutos, con el cierre de un sujetador negro, de encaje, que se desliza al suelo suavemente al mismo tiempo que su camisa blanca.

-Nos van a ver.

-Puede.

Entonces es ella, Ginny, la chica pelirroja con la que ha bailado en el bar, la que no es capaz de ubicar ni siquiera ahora que sabe su nombre, la que la besa a ella. Aparta el pelo y la empuja contra la pared. Le quita la camiseta, le baja lentamente los pantalones. La besa. Con mucha lengua y mucha saliva, con más pasión de la debida. Le muerde los labios, aguijonea con su lengua.

-Ginny…

Jadean. Las prendas caen al suelo y no les importan. Braguitas de encaje negro y rosa, labios rojos y melenas que se enredan y se mezclan. Se miran. Los ojos negros de la chica Slytherin, la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy se fijan en los ojos castaños de una traidora cualquiera, una Weasley. No se reconocen, demasiado alcohol nada en sus venas. Sólo son desconocidas. Y cuando se sonríen y asienten, los dedos de Ginny ya están dispuestos para deslizarse en su sexo. Están húmedas, están calientes y es lo que están deseando, lo que llevan deseando toda la noche, desde que empezaron a bailar en algún garito perdido que mañana no recordarán del todo bien.

Se susurran sus nombres, suplican, se besan y se acarician. Astoria lame, justo entre sus pechos, donde le gusta, mientras la pelirroja se muerde los labios. Se retuercen y gimen, y ahora sí que no importa que haya alguien para oírlas cuando se corren, sin acordarse de novios, ni prometidos, ni de amigos ni responsabilidades sociales.

Son sólo Ginevra y Astoria, y algunas copas de más, aderezadas por pastillas rojas que, al día siguiente, cuando Astoria se despierte en la cama de un hotel al que no recuerda haber llegado, al lado de esa Weasley que duerme placidamente (con una media sonrisa, con las pecas danzando en su cara, desnuda, casi invitándola a jugar otra vez) jurará no volver a tomar.

Porque ella es Astoria Greengrass, próximamente Astoria Malfoy. Es una señorita. Una bruja adinerada, de alta cuna. Una bruja que no dice palabrotas ni deja escapar expresiones fuera de lugar, que no bebe alcohol ni toma pastillas en rincones oscuros de los bares de moda. Y mucho menos, se acuesta con pelirrojas que mueven las caderas al andar y pronuncían su nombre de _esa _forma que hace que se estremezca.

* * *

¿Algún aporte?


End file.
